Sometimes you need a friend
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Laurel and Oliver have a talk. Set in Season 2.


Laurel stared at the ceiling. Giving up on her pursuit of rying to divine some meaning from its textured pattern, she glanced at her digital alram clock. It displayed 3:00 am. She sighed heavily. Sleep had eluded her for far too long. Images of Tommy's prone form sprang to her mind, but her eyes remained dried. She had cried until she didn't have any left. Another emotion swept through her, one that was so overwhelming she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't be alone now. She needed someone to talk to. There was only one person to call at this hour that would have a chance of answering her call. She threw off her covers and grabbing her cell phone at the same time.

She hit the saved number hearing it ring only twice before he picked up. "Oliver, it's Laurel. So, sorry to bother you. Did I wake you? Nothing's wrong. Just wanted to talk."

"No. I was awake." Laurel noted that Oliver didn't sound groggy. Maybe she wasn't the only one with a sleep problem.

"Laurel got up turning on the dimmer switch. She reached the kitchens, grabbing two glasses. She settled on the couch, waiting. She glanced at the wine glass. She couldn't show up tipsy at work. She looked at it, thinking about her father's and Oliver recent concern about her drinking. No, she was not going to do that now. She got up placing the bottle back in the fridge and coming back with two water bottles.

Oliver arrived in short order.

"Hi, Oliver. Thanks for coming over." Laurel managed a small smile as she ushered into the apartment.

"Is everything okay, Laurel?" She could see the concern evident on his face. She knew she must look horrible, her hair piled up on top of her head in what could generously be called a pony tail. She had dark circles under her eyes that she normally took great pains to cover, but had not applied her morning makeup. She wore and old Star City Jersey top along with red plaid pajama bottoms. She didn't care. She wasn't trying to impress anyone now.

"No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"You want to take a seat?" Laurel said moving toward the couch. She sat down on it sideways leaning against the side of the couch so that she was facing Oliver. He sat down in similar fashion facing her.

"How do you do it?" She finally asked.

"Do what?"

"Deal with it."

"With what?"

"With everything." Laurel sighed. "Your mom's trial, your step dad leaving... Tommy and appear to be so unaffected."

"Laurel," Oliver said softly. "I was and still am very affected by Tommy's death."

Laurel watched as a wave of emotions swirled in his eyes. Even if he didn't show it outwardly she could

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes, I had to get away for a while."

Laurel could tell he was holding back. "But, you didn't go around Europe did you?"

Oliver shook his head. "No."

"Why did you tell everyone that?"

"So, that I could have some time to myself. Without anyone asking questions."

Laurel wasn't used to having this much honesty at one time. She was afraid if they stop talking he would go back to his normal state of avoidance. "Where did you go?"

She watched Oliver's eyes glazed over as he looked past her to some place that only he saw. "Some place where I knew no one would try to look."

She had to quickly swallow a gasp as it quickly dawned on her what he meant. "You didn't go back there did you?"

Oliver turned back to see her and she could see that he was with her again, but part of him was still back there. She realized in that moment, that might always be the case.

"Why? Why would you want to go back to that place?"

She watched Oliver take a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "I know how things are supposed to work there. I know how to control the environment and there is no one there that can be hurt because of me or my family."

Laurel held her breath for several moments. She knew of several cases where people would be in prison and thriving and come out and have no idea how to handle things. They had grown accustomed to the rigidity of prison and knew how to compensate for it. Then when the structure was removed they fell apart. She had never correlated that with Oliver's experience.

"You weren't considering staying over there were you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"What changed your mind?"

Oliver gave a small laugh. "It was brought to my attention that running away from my problems doesn't make them go away. That there are people here that need me."

Laurel smiled. "Just how did these wise people get up with you and get that through your thick head?"

Oliver smiled, a small twinkle appearing in his eyes. "I have a very good cell phone plan."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." Oliver nodded. "Are you going to go back to sleep?"

Laurel stretched. "No, I don't see that happening. It is going to be a rough day at work today. But, I guess that's what lots of coffee is for."

"Well, in that case then why don't you let me take you out for breakfast at the little dinner that I know of. They have the best eggs and French toast around."

"Oliver, you know that I can never say no to French toast."

"Well, it's settled then."

"Alright, but I think they might appreciate if I change out of my pajamas first."


End file.
